Colección de Drabbles HolmesxWatson
by the most important word
Summary: Os preparo una colección de drabbles, regalo de la casa. El plato contiene multitud de fanfics cortos, con varios géneros en cada uno. Humor, angustia..y siempre con un toque de romance. Contiene slash.
1. El hecho

**El Hecho.**

"Es un hecho" Dijo Watson cuando estaban discutiendo sobre Mary, otra vez.

Holmes estaba muy disgustado al principio le encanto la idea de cenar con el doctor, siempre habían ido al Royal, memoraban sus casos, bebían y comían de maravilla.

Pero esta vez era muy diferente.

"Mary viene". Dijo Watson yéndose hacía la puerta.

A Holmes se le quedaron los ojos como platos, ¡No iba ir! ¿Cómo podía ir a cenar con esa mujer? Es que su querido amigo y amor secreto, John Watson, ¿Se había inyectado alguna de sus agujas? Se puso nervioso y casi tartamudeando dijo..

"No puedo ir" Dijo Holmes con un tono de nerviosismo, tristeza y desesperanza a la vez.

Watson enfuruñado dijo "Va a conocerla Holmes"

Holmes no tenía ni ganas de conocerla, mas bien ni oír su nombre. La palabra Mary, pensaba el detective podía relacionarse con amargura, tristeza y un toque de asco.

Miro hacía otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera para él, entonces miro a Watson con ojos esperanzados pidiéndole.

"¿Ya se lo ha pedido?" Dijo Holmes con un tono de esperanza.

"No. No he encontrado el anillo adecuado". Dijo Watson mirando un momento al suelo y rápidamente mirando a Holmes.

"Entonces no es oficial". Dijo Holmes, mostrándole a Watson que aun podía dejarla.

"Es un hecho le guste o no. A las ocho y media en el Royal..llevé chaqueta. Dijo Watson ya abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"Llévela usted." Dijo Holmes enfadado y aun trastornado.

Era un hecho, pronto Watson se iría y le dejaría solo.

Pero había otro hecho.

El hecho de que Holmes estuviera enamorado de Watson.

Y para el detective era el hecho mas importante de su vida.

**Fin.**


	2. Tapetes y verrugas

**Tapetes y Verrugas**.

Watson tenía prisa y Holmes ninguna.

"Holmes tengo que ir a comer con los padres de Mary."

Holmes andaba, observando el reloj sin importar lo que Watson decía.

Entonces de repente apareció una gitana, para ganar dinero la "buena mujer" les pidió si querían que les leyera la mente. Al principio Holmes decía que no tenían tiempo, estaban ocupados o simplemente callaba y continuaba andando.

Watson miro por algunas tiendas para encontrar el anillo adecuado para Mary.

Y entonces la gitana mientras discutía con Holmes dijo.."¿Aunque tenga que ver con Mary?"

Su curiosidad entro en marcha y entonces la gitana empezó a hablar..

Primero algo de hermanos de vinculo, entonces de repente miro a Holmes. El detective mientras sonreía al doctor cruzo los dedos, como diciendo "He mentido" para ocultar su verdad. Entonces empezó a hablar de manteles estampados, figuritas de porcelana, tapetes de croché. Justo de decir esto miro fijamente a Holmes, que pensativo dijo..

"Tapetes.." Dijo Holmes susurrando.

"Tapetes de..croché.." Dijo Watson, con el mismo tono de voz que Holmes pero un poco disgustado.

En ese momento el doctor ya tenía una idea de que iba esto. ¡Holmes le dio dinero a la gitana para que dijera esas tonterias! Es que..

"Holmes, ¿Su depravación no conoce limites?"

"No." Dijo Holmes sin pensárselo.

Próximamente la gitana habló del físico de Mary. Sería gorda , con barba..

"¿Y las verrugas?" Dijo Holmes aun pensativo.

"Esta cubierta de verrugas"..Dijo aun mas la gitana, enfatizando su afirmación acariciándose la cara.

"Basta.." El doctor estaba harto de oírla..

"¿Son grandes?" Dijo Holmes alto, para que le oyera Watson y la gente que pasaba.

Después de aquella escena, enfadado, le pidió a Holmes su dinero en las apuestas y fue a comprarle un anillo a su prometida.

Unos años después

Holmes y Watson estaban en la cama. Después de mostrarse cuanto se amaban, el doctor miró al detective y sonriendo ante el recuerdo le dijo..

"Holmes, creo que tiene verrugas."

**Fin**


	3. La palabra nuestro

**La palabra "nuestro" **

Había cosas que no eran suyas después de todo.

En su estancia en la carcél, volvieron a discutir lo que era "**mío**" y "**nuestro**".

Watson se siente ofensdido. Por su culpa esta aquí y no esta comiendo con los padres de Mary. Por su culpa esta desequilibrado mentalmente. ¿Y encima se atreve a decir que se esta quejando?.

Holmes, esta de acuerdo, si, inumerables veces le había quitado la ropa, por falta de ella, había tocado el violín, por falta de sueño, era desordenado y sucio, por su falta de tiempo.

"Nunca me he quejado que prenda fuego a **mis **aposentos".

"**Nuestros** aposentos".

Innumerables veces habían compartido cama, nunca como Holmes, siempre tiende a imaginar, simplemente por el echo de quedarse tarde analizando un caso.

Aunque desearía que algun día fuera **"nuestros"** aposentos y rompiera con Mary

"Cuando me he quejado, cuando experimenta con **mi **perro".

"**Nuestro **perro".

".Eh..ah..es.."

"¡Gladstone, es nuestro perro!

Siempre había sido un "**nuestro". **Gladstone consideraba que Holmes y Watson eran sus dueños, además, ¿Como que innumerables años nunca ha mordido a Holmes mientras experimenta con él? El hecho de que le tenía en gran estima, porque aunque le causaba daño tambien le causaba ternura.

Después de otra discusión acerca del "saboteamiento" contra el matrimonio del doctor. Mary pagó la fianza del doctor y fue a buscarlo.

Holmes lo vio detenidamente mientras el doctor se iba hacía ella. Watson miro al detective, volvió a poner su mirada hacia el suelo y volvió a mirarlo.

Watson lo sabía.

Holmes lo sabía.

Que siempre habría un **"nosotros"**, que el corazón de Watson solo sería para el **"mío" **de Holmes, y que el corazón del detective seria el **"mío" **del doctor.

Y eso nunca lo discutirían.

**Fin**


	4. Explosion

**Explosión**

"¡Holmes"! Gritó Watson antes de que comenzará la gran explosión.

Ese momento, se congeló. Watson, su querido Watson desaparecía en las llamas.

Holmes en un momento se quedo quieto viendo como su doctor intentaba huir de las llamas.

En esos momentos, se sentía vacío, como si nada en el mundo le importara.

Vació sin vida, cayó al suelo, observando las llamas, otra explosión. Vio a Irene caer también. Se quedó paralizado, volvió a donde el doctor estaba, pero otra explosión se lo impidió. Corrió hacia Irene, para que el fuego no le quemará, agarro una caja de cartón y se la puso en el lado lateral izquierdo, para que las llamas no le quemaron el cuerpo. Llegó hasta Irene y al lado del mar esperaron. Otra explosión, Holmes cayo de nuevo y todo se volvió negro.

Watson..

Inmerso de la oscuridad, lo único que podía era pensar en Watson, los recuerdos.

En esos momentos, lloraba, no podía parar..

Watson..

¿Por qué? Porque tubo que dejar la pistola, porque Watson le acompaño..¿Por qué?.

Abrió los ojos, mas oscuridad, su vida en unas cuantas horas ya no tenía sentido.

Watson..

Clarke lo vio, corrió hacía el detective. Holmes escuchaba sonidos, no alcanzaba a oír, solo podía pensar en Watson..nada mas que en él. Clarke le zarandeo y escucho las palabras, aquellas palabras que deseaba, o mejor dicho tenía que oír.

-"Señor, Lestrade ha dado la orden de detenerlo señor".

Poco le importaba, miro hacía el lado donde había ocurrido la explosión, donde había estado Watson.

-"Watson esta vivo. Váyase de aquí señor, venga vamos." Dijo Clarke empujando suavemente a Holmes.

Watson, su amado doctor estaba vivo y lo único que pensaba era una cosa.

Tenía que decirle cuanto lo amaba.

**Fin**


	5. Culpabilidad y rivalidad

**Culpabilidad y Rivalidad**

Holmes, veía a Watson dormir. Sus heridas eran considerables, causadas por la explosión. Vio su hermoso cuerpo, como dormía relajado. Acarició el cabello de este, sus labios..como deseaba besarlos, siguió acariciando el cuello, hasta el pecho, vio de nuevo sus heridas, se sintió culpable, por culpa de sus tonterías y de sus celos, lo habían llevado hasta el punto de peligrar la vida de su doctor.

Escuchó pasos, volvió hacia donde estaban algunos "falsos papeles". Era Mary, observaba a Watson preocupada.

-"El Cirujano no tardará en llegar". Dijo Holmes, imitando la voz de un ruso.

Mary lo miro extrañada, esa voz le sonaba muy familiar y al ver su cara comprendió de quien se trataba.

-"Ahora podrá descansar". Dijo Holmes.

Holmes echo un ultimo vistazo a Watson y fue caminando hacia el pasillo, pero Mary le dijo algo.

-"Disculpe, ¿Es cuanto puede hacer? Dijo Mary.

-"Si, por ahora, he de atender a mis otros pacientes". Dijo Holmes, mientras volvía ha caminar por el pasillo.

Mary siguió al doctor gritándole "Doctor, Doctor, porfavor." Y Holmes paro, notandole tristeza en sus ojos y una gran culpabilidad.

"Se que es tan importante para usted como para mí, no era responsabilidad suya, él decidió ayudarle."

Se quito las gafas, sus lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero las retuvo.

-"Él diría que había merecido la pena.." Dijo Mary apenada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Holmes intento hablar, pero no pudo. Por una vez, cree que Mary es una gran mujer y que de verdad lo ama. Se fue corriendo aun con las lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos y Mary le gritó..

"¡Resuélvalo!,cueste lo que cueste.

Lo resolvería y una vez resuelto, lucharía para conseguir al doctor.

Aunque Mary era buena mujer y amaba a Watson.

Nadie lo amaría tanto él.

**Fin**


	6. Tentación

**Tentación**

Despertó después de días estudiando el caso y preparando todo para el "ritual" que iba ha hacer BlackWood.

Vio a Irene Alder cerca de su cara intentando despertarlo. Pero lo que realmente le agrado, era ver a su doctor recuperándose, rápidamente.

Por fin volvía a verlo.

Irene le dijo que salía en portada en un periódico, todo treta de BlackWood y sus secuaces para poder atraparle, pero el detective ya contaba con un infalible plan.

Vio a Watson de nuevo. Tenía el brazo derecho vendando junto a la espalda por un gran pañuelo negro. Miraba como siempre sus pequeñas libretas que siempre traía consigo.

-Parece estar recuperándose con prontitud." Dijo Holmes disimulando un tono de preocupación.

-"Si..si..". Dijo mirándose el brazo. -"Me extraído yo la metralla." Propio del doctor, siempre curaba él de sus heridas. -Mary me ha dicho que me atendió un medico lamentable." Watson al decir eso, se sentó y miro fijamente a Holmes.

El detective ya sabía que Mary..no le apreciaba mucho y el doctor también sabía que ese lamentable médico era él. Y decidió mirar hacia otro lado, como si no fuera para él la cosa. Holmes jugaba con el pañuelo de Adler. Miro hacia el frente y decidió decirle a Watson lo mucho que se alegraba de tenerlo junto a él..de una forma un poco extraña, ya que él no era de expresas sus "sentimientos."

-"Bueno..me..a..alegro..mucho..de..que..este..con..enfin...nosotros.." Quería decir conmigo, pero se dio cuenta de que Irene, estaba allí, mirándolos extrañada.

Watson carraspeo, ligeramente sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

Y Holmes quieto, mirando hacia el frente lo único que pensaba era en una cosa.

Besarle.

Fin.


	7. Volver a casa Final

**Volver a casa.**

Nota: Ultimo drabble. Espero que os hayan gustado cada uno de los drabble que he hecho. Me he divertido mucho haciéndolos. He intentado coger cada momento "slash" y impregnarlo con mi punto de vista de verlos. Espero que disfrutéis del ultimo.

Este ultimo drabble es después de la película.

El matrimonio no había funcionado.

Watson se pasaba días y días trabajando en casos con Holmes.

Mary se cansó de todo aquello, quería a su marido para ella y pasaba mas tiempo con el detective que con su mujer. Así que decidió conocer, a otro hombre.

Un día, el doctor volvió a casa, se encontró una nota en la que decía que le abandonaba y impregnaba su melosidad y tristeza.

No podía negar que había pasado mucho tiempo con Holmes, pero no entendía porque se sentía celosa.

Pero lo comprendió. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que amaba a Sherlock Holmes.

En la calle de Baker Street, mas exactamente en 221, un detective deprimido fumaba su pipa mirando la calle.

Entonces golpes en la puerta de la entrada se escucharon.

Holmes, la abrió y allí estaba.

Su doctor, su amor, su Watson.

No dijeron nada, solamente te miraban. No sabían cuanto tiempo, estaban ayi parados. Poco les importaban.

-"Holmes, he vuelto a casa, cometí un error al casarme con Mary, perdoname." Dijo Watson, con un tono de alegría y tristeza, abrazándolo.

-"Watson, y..yo..he..de..decir..te..q." Pero fue cortado con un calido beso en los labios.

Holmes se dejó llevar, siguió abrazándolo, mientras acariciaba el cuello de su amado, el beso se hizo mas apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, el doctor acariciaba la cintura de su detective. El aire les faltó y acabaron el beso.

Entonces ocurrió algo que nunca había visto el doctor jamás.

El detective Sherlock Holmes empezó a llorar.

**Fin**

Aquí se ha acabado, espero que os haya gustado, tenía que acabar con un gran final amoroso ¿no? O ¿Ah lo mejor con gran angustia?

¿Rewiers? :3


End file.
